Digimon! Digital Saviors!
by Liam Redfield
Summary: With several family problems and battles the Digi-destined find themselves facing their worst enemies yet!


_"A wise man once said : A man who does not follow orders,belives or others,Is known as a Renegade.A Renegade has no rules or allies,his heart trully runs on Valor and Anger,searching for the meaning of his every to others and to himself,the Renegade will cross every ocean,climb every mountain and slay anything standing in his Renegade is exiled to every soul around him.A phantom to humanity."_

_"I,I am the Renegade is me...The Renegade is the plague that knows no end,no defeat..no regret."_

A tall silvered haired teenager,wearing white robes and holding a long and stunning blade with two held it out and slashed a hanging slahing the dummy he read an email from an unknown sender.

'D1G1-D3ST7N3D 1 4M C0M1N6 F0R Y0U'

"_Digi-destined?..Huh..I wonder if this has to do with those Kamiya kids that live at No. 45."_

"**You want me to speak to them?"**A figure whispered,with glowing purple eyes.

"No,we better not jump to conclussions.I'll speak to them,as a concerned I notice anything digitaly-related.I'll confront and then."The teenager replied placing his sword into it's scabbard and placed it on it's wall holder.

**"Are you sure this email isn't just some junk?..Some child's waste of time?"**Asked the figure.

"How would he know about the Digi-destined?Don't you think this is a little too.. will bring us this much closer to our meaning...We are soon avenged."He replied,throwing his robes into the nearby wash basket,he slipped into a pair of jeans and a white tank he left his door he put on a black leather jacket and a pair of black boots.

He walked up the stairs and stopped infront of door number knocked twice and waited.

The door opened,Yuuko Kamiya.A young woman and a happy wife with two children.

"May I help you?"asked Yuuko

"Hey,yeah Im door number 36.I just moved in and I stupidly forgot to bring my telephone book.I couldn't lend yours by any chance could I?"he smiled.

"Why on in."smiled Yuuko.

Raimu walked into the Kamiya followed Yuuko into the living room(It also is the kitchen).While she looked through some shelves,Raimu stood looking outside the large window.

"Nice view you got here."He complimented,looking down at the night streets of Tokyo.

"It sure is!Do you live here alone?"asked Yuuko

Raimu,looked down at the ground then up to meanwhile was holding one hand to her mouth.

" ..died in a car crash..Ten years ago."Raimu replied.

_"The Renegade never retraces his steppes back to the birth of his wrathful,exiled keeps on wondering into the void that will never be what his life Renegade is the second chance we all wish for."_

"Oh..im so sorry for bringing it up..I'll tell you don't you have dinner with me and my family tonight,I cooked more than enough for all of us."Yuuko kindly offered.

"Uh..I would love to..but I would be taking advantage of such a kind woman."smiled Raimu

"I sure my son and Daughter would love to meet you."smiled Yuuko placing the phone book on the kitchen counter and starting to cut vegtables with a sharp kitchen knife.

"Can I help you?"asked Raimu,sitting on a kitchen bench.

"There's no kids will be home soon."smiled Yuuko

Raimu's phone started to ring,he pulled it out of his pocket and placed it beside his ear.

"_There's a group of goburimon and ogremon..They set up camp in the industrial area...get over here."_

"Yeah...good job Renomon.I'll be there soon."

_" also have some..ahem..guests."_

"Is it them?The Digi-destined?"

_"Yeah...a girl and a Gatomon.."_

Raimu put his phone in his pocket and stood up.

"Im sorry .But my friend needs some other time yeah?"Raimu said,quickly leaving the Kamiya jumped down the flight of stairs and unlocked his quickly covered his face with a hoodie and placed his sword on his then left his home and rushed out of the apartment block.

After a few moments he found himself standing outside the industrial hid behind a stone wall,he peaked over the wall,looking for the he saw a pair of white ears poking from behind a pile of logs.

He climbed over the wall,picked up a he made his way towards the pair of ears he threw the stone at an ogremon,enraging it ran towards him a brown haired girl wearing a pink shirt and yellow pants rushed infront of him with a gatomon by her side.

"Don't worry,you'll be okay!"she shouted,surprising looked back as she heard a sharp sound of saw Raimu holding his Hanzo sword in one hand,unable to see his face.

"**Step aside girl."**Raimu hesitation she moved,letting him pass he was standing infront of the annoyed Digimon,he threw his blade in the air,but strangley it did not land,but insted all the goburimon and ogremon bursted into Hanzo sword slowly fell back into it's scabbard.

"What..was that?"gasped the girl,sitting on the ground,beside slightly in shock.

"_What is your crest?"_A eerie whisper asked.

"Light.."

"Love!"A red headed girl yelled,as a Renamon swooped in and tackled DeviRenomon to the ground,he quickly recovered and stood to his and Renomon stood infront of each other.

"Argh..what's a girl like you doing in a dust pit like this?"smirked Renomon

"Same reason you're Goburimon."replied the Red-headed girl.

"We're not here for the Goburimon,they were just a 're here for the Digi-destined girl."replied Raimu

"Why?What do you want from me?"asked Kari,quickly standing up,Gatomon stood beside the somewhat friendly looking Renamon.

"We need is all."replied Raimu,pulling out his blade.

"My mummy told me to never to speak to people that don't ever have a face."spat the Red headed girl.

"Really?Did she say that?..Renomon bring me both of them!"ordered Raimu,throwing his blade at Renomon,he quickly rushed,grabbed it and jumped into the sky.

"**VenomMyotismon was nothing for what is yet to come...neither was lucemon...your nightmares will kill you from inside."**Renomon whispered,forcing a shiver down the girls' spines.

"_Demon hanzo."_Renomon grinned,cutting Gatomon and Renamon with the Hanzo the digimon,fell to their knees in serious pain.

"Would you like to know why you can't even speak?.."grinned Renomon,slowly walking around the two digimon,while tears ran down their faces.

"Wht is he doing to them?"gasped Kari

"The Sixth Demon lord is eating you from the inside and good ol' master Myotismon is whipping that scarlet heart of yours."explained Renomon,kneeling down beside both of them.

"Basicly,you're fear is killing you from the can't fight your suffer and bear it."Renomon grinned,walking over to the two girls.

"Leave them alone!I'll tell you anything!"frowned Kari

"I wasn't is the Digi-temple?"smirked Renomon.

"Why?What are you planning to do?"asked Kari

"IM the one asking the tell me or THEY suffer."yelled Renomon.

"Ok!Please let them go..I..I'll give you a map to it.."frowned Kari

"Bring us the 'll keep your pet as a..returning you don't come back in an dies and belive will suffer."grinned Renomon.

As Kari started to run off,Raimu grabbed her arm.

"I never ment for any of this..Im trully sorry."whispered then let go of her and let her continue.

"_Fear Shackle."_,a set of red shackles clamped onto Renamon and Gatomon's feet but Renomon stopped causing them to suffer..for now..

"Please take a seat."Raimu said placing a wooden crate infront of angrilly sat sat down infront of her.

"So..love huh?..I know a few people that share your crest..but we both know that you don't usually try to be a both prefair the solo I right?"Raimu grinned.

"Who are you?"asked Rika,looking up at him.

"Call me explaining why you tried to stop Renomon from harming the other girl?"asked Raimu

"It was the right thing to 's why!"replied Rika

"But not all that is 'right' is the best you didn't intefeer,then Renamon wouldn't be suffering..hoping for she?"Raimu said,

In the blink of an eye a gray smoke covered the area and Renomon flew across the field,crashing into a wooden this was caused by a Flamedramon and another teenaged stood beside him.

"What was that?!"gasped Raimu,quickly standing up and turning walked towards Kari.

"Did you bring me the map?"asked Raimu

"You ain't getting nothing from the digi-destined!We're the ones who make the rules around here!"said the boy.

"Davis right?..The 'new leader' of the digi-destined..I've heard alot about you."chuckled Raimu

"Step in line."replied Davis.

"Let them go!"yelled Kari

Raimu lifted his hand,ordering Renomon to free hesitation he did and joined Raimu by standing beside him.

"I kept my part of the you should keep your side of the deal."grinned Raimu

"I don't think so."Said another brown haired boy wearing blue jeans and a green him stood a greymon.

"Well this is just one big family meeting,isn't it!?"chuckled Raimu

"Who are you and why do you want the map?"asked Tai

"The name's Senpei...and I need that map for personal reasons."replied Raimu

"You all out of toilet paper?"smirked Davis

Raimu laughed but returned to his former serious state.

"Renomon grab the map and let's go."

"Uh-uh!"roared Greymon grabbing Renomon from his waist and slowly crushing him.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BIG LOG!"spat Renomon

Raimu ran up to Greymon and stabbed him in the tigh with his blade,causing him to drop catching his breath Renomon stood up,suddenly a birdramon and Garrurumon stood around him.

"Four against one isn't fair...Renamon get in there!"ordered Rika

"But Rika!..he's the enemy!"replied Renamon

"He isn't..help him!"yelled Rika.

Renamon nodded and rushed in,kicking Flamedramon stood beside Renomon.

"Rika wanted me to help should thank her."Renamon said,standing ready for an attack.

"I'll thank her I've got to spill some blood."grinned Renomon.

"Matt!Sora!Im pretty sure our digimon could take them."Tai chuckled.

"_**Oni Ashi!"**_Yelled Renomon,punching Greymon in the harshly confused him and pushed him into a wooden building.

"What?!..He's a just a rookie but he took out your ultimate digimon in one hit!"davis gasped.

"I saw that too Davis."Tai annoyingly groaned.

"I mean like..ONE hit!..either he's really strong or greymon is just really weak."Davis added.

"_Diamond Storm!"_Renamon yelled barraging Birdramon and Flamedramon with diamonds.

"Hehe...what's wrong?Rookie digimon kick your ass too?"grinned Tai,poking Davis' head.

Renomon and Garrurumon stood infront of each other,sparing.

"Hey pup,feel like playing a game?"grinned Renomon.

"Sure let's play fetch!"roared Garrurumon tackeling Renomon into the air(The digidestined cheered).Garrurumon then grabbed Renomon from his arm and slammed him into the ground.

"Drop me boy!"smirked Renomon punching Garrurumon on the then stood up and disapeared.

"Let's play tag."

Suddenly Renomon appeared and Oni Ashi'd Garrurumon in the back,forcing him to return to Gabumon.

Renomon walked over to Renamon and placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Weak Digimon...Weak Digimon everywhere.."

Renamon covered her mouth and let out a faint chuckle.

"That's map..give me it."said Raimu holding his hand out infront of him.

Kari walked over to him and placed the map in his of a map she placed a small micro SD lifted it with two fingers and examined it.

"I should have known..We're gone."nodded Raimu,turning around and walking away with his partner following stopped infront of Rika and Renamon.

"You might want to join me.I still have to thank you."

"He's right Rika..We can't take them alone."nodded Renamon

Rika and Renamon joined them after turning the nearby corner Raimu pulled out his phone and plugged in the card.

"Rika Nonaka once you...here if you ever need me a call."He said,he then placed a piece of paper in her then grabbed him from the waist and carried him away,back towards their apartment.

'Senpei Takenouchi : 7-666-766

"Rika..we should get out of here,before they come looking for us."Renamon whispered.

Rika placed the paper into her pocket and ran off,Renamon followed her.

Once she got home,she locked the front door and ran into her room and again looked her bedroom laid down on her bed,looking at a photo of her and Renamon sitting on a sunny both were happy and enjoying themselves.

"Are you alright Rika?"Renamon asked,sitting on her window.

"No Renamon,Im not alright!..You saw them out there,they were a team...I miss the old days.."Rika frowned.

"You mean with the others?..Takato and Henry?"asked Renamon

"Yeah..I miss those idiots.."frowned Rika

"Rika...why don't we ask that Devirenomon to join us?"Renamon asked.

Rika pulled out the piece of paper from her pocket and looked at the stood up and walked over to her dialled the number.

'Hello?'

"Uhm..Senpei?.."

'Oh the love what's up?'

"The name's Rika!..Anyways I was gonna ask you if you'd like to maybe...Hang out with me and some of my friends."

'When?'

"Uh..I gotta check with the others.."

'Fine,when you think of a day,just call me.'

He cut from the call,Rika quickly dialled Henry's number.

"Hello? ,could I speak to Henry?"

'_Henry!There's this lady that wants to speak to you.'_

(Henry runs over and picks up the phone)

'Hello,Henry speaking.'

"You seriously would speak to someone like that?"

'Rika?What's up?'

"It's been a while since we all sat down and spoke..so maybe we could go going to call Takato right after about tomorrow at six at the tennis court?"

'Sure,I'll bring terriermon with me.'

Rika cut from the call and called Raimu again.

"Tomorrow at six behind the tennis court."

'Fine,I'll be there.'

Rika dialled the last and final number-Takato.

"Hey Takato?"

'Rika?Are you calling me because of that time that me and guilmon ate you loaves of bread bake in the digital world?'

"SO IT WAS YOU!"

'It was Guilmon's idea!I told him not to!'

"What ever..listen..tomorrow at 6 be behind the tennis there."

Rika put down her phone before Takato could let out a loud yawn,as she walked towards her bed she removed her shirt and her pants and crawled into looked over at her window,there she could see Renamon resting under the delicate moonlight.

She closed her eyes and slowly slept.

Somewhere in the dark area.

Rika stood on a broken building with viximon in her could Gallantmon,Omnimon and and his younger sister Suzie were laying behind her.

**"**_**GET OUT OF MY WAY OMINMON!**_"Yelled Beelzemon aiming his two magnums at Omnimon.

"_Im afraid I can't do you've caused too much pain to the people of earth and to your own friends...It is time that you find your place in the depths of hell."_Omnimon replied pointing his large blade at Beelzemon.

"**Your angry Beelzemon..we can help you!"**Gallantmon kindly his hand on Beelzemon's shoulder.

"_**This is not my place...I'VE MADE UP MY MIND!"**_yelled Beelzemon firing two rounds at both of the knights,knocking them into a broken sky scraper.

"RAIMU STOP IT!HAVEN'T YOU ALREADY DONE ENOUGH!?"yelled(Screamed)Sora,holding Biyomon in her arms.

Beelzemon turned his head towards her showing no sign of respect or turned his back towards omnimon and slowly walked towards him.

"**Give me that!"**He grinned,picking up Gallantmon's gallant.

"**Six souls,Six barrels of blood,Six thousand tears!"**Beelzemon grinned,turning the gallant into a large blade.

"_Beelzemon..you don't need to do this..you can turn your will to good..think of the future of all digimon and humans!"_an angelic voice chimed.

"**Hm? OPHANIMON LISTEN TO ME!..MY PATH IS CLEAR!..TO AVENGE THE FALLEN I MUST KILL MY BROTHERS!..AND ANYONE STANDING IN MY WAY."**He yelled pointing his blade at the sky.

"_What of balance?Without the six of them,there shall be no balance between good and bad."_

**"To hell wtih balance!..I have come to far to just..lay down and die!"**

"**Rika,wake up from this nightmare.."**grinned Beelzemon,pushing her off the large building.

Suddenly her eyes sprang open and she found her self laying on the pushed herself up and sat down with her back against the bedroom walked over to Rika holding two large coffee cups from the nearby coffee shop.

Renamon sat down on Rika's bed,giving Rika a cup of coffee.

"Are you alright Rika?"asked Renamon while taking a sip of coffee.

Rika drank a mouthfull of coffee and wiped the sweat of her forehead.

"Just a really bad nightmare...HE was in it.."Rika replied.

Renamon moved down to the ground and sat beside Rika.

"What did you see?"

"He..he was fighting against Omnimon and Gallantmon..you were Viximon...there where the digidestined..one of them called Beelzemon Raimu.

A faint knock came from the window seal,as they turned around they saw Renomon.

" I need to speak to you."he said

Rika covered herself with her bed covers while Renamon walked over to Renomon.

"How did you find us?"asked Renamon

"Well,with such a sweet scent how could I not find you."Smiled Renomon

Renamon covered her mouth and giggled.

"Anyways,come on.I need to show you something."said Renomon,jumping out of the window.

"Rika can I see what he needs?"asked Renamon

Rika nodded after drinking some of her coffee.

With her partners approval,Renamon jumped out of the window and followed Renomon onto the top of a sky scraper,once there Renomon sat down on the ledge and pointed at a large mixture of colours acting as a portal.

"What is it?"she asked,walking towards the ledge -amazed.

"It's a digital a few selected digimon can see and me being two of the few.

"And what's so special about this Digital rift?Are digimon going to come threw it?"asked Renamon

"No..worse much worse...It will transport every living thing in the dark will bring them straight to our door step...Gulfmon..Lucemon..Lilithmon..Beelzemon..all of them."replied Renomon

"Beelzemon?..What do you know about him?"asked Renamon

"The same as every virus 's not to be messed 'll really screw your day up."chuckled Renomon.

Renamon walked towards a large radio tower,as she did Renomon eye balled her,examined her.

"You could stop staring."

" before you go..I have a question."

"What is it?"asked Renamon,looking over her shoulder.

"What do you do if you feel your human is in danger?"he asked.

"...You find the danger and you eliminate Devirenomon."replied Renamon,right before jumping off the ledge.

Renomon jumped off the back at Rika's bedroom she was looking in her drawer,looking for a shirt to wear.

"Too Black..Too manly..Too uniform..Hmm.."A smile lightened up her face as she unfolded a grey shirt with a white skull in the middle of then pulled out a blue pair of jeans and black clipped her belt around her waist and slipped her feet into a pair of boots.

An hour later at the back of the tennis court..

Henry and Terriermon were sitting down on a bench watching a ginger girl playing tennis.

"Henry?"

"Hmm? Takato!Hey man!"chuckled smiled and flew over to Guilmon,sitting on his red head.

"So where's Rika?"asked Takato

"I haven't seen her yet."replied Henry sitting back down on the sat down beside him.

A sound of footsteps stopped Guilmon and Terriermon from playing,putting them both in an aggressive and Henry turned their heads to see Raimu,wearing a black leather jacket,black jeans,black biker boots and a pair of black digivice was attached to his belt.

"Back away 't make a scene."Raimu said pointing at Guilmon.

"Is he a digimon?"asked Terriermon.

"_Don't be so stupid.."_

"He sure looks like Metalmeramon.."growled Guilmon

"I would if my face was made of metal and if I had FIRE blazing out of my head..Im just a tamer,I was supposed to meet a..'friend' here.I don't suppose you two pets know of a red headed girl called ya'?"asked Raimu.

"Are you her brother or something?"asked Takato

"Uh..No I met her yesterday,she helped me with something."

A tennis ball hit Raimu's turned around to find the ginger girl standing infront of him holding a tennis racket,She looked really cross.

"Yeah and she helped you beat up Birdramon..You know cuz'..you could have just told me if you didn't want to come over for dinner."frowned Sora

Raimu's face dropped in shame.

"Sora!..uh..what are you doing here?"asked Raimu,rubbing the back of his head.

"Tennis practice!How bout you?And what is that digimon doing with you!?"gasped Sora,pointing at DeviRenomon.

"This is DeviRenomon,he's my look."grinned Raimu holding a black and purple digivice in front of himself.

"You're a Digi-destined and you never told me?"asked Sora.

Raimu looked over his shoulder,he saw Renomon tapping his foot on the ground.

"I don't have time for this..Let's go Renomon."Raimu frowned,feeling a pain in his quickly walked away holding his chest.

'C'mon Rai..hold it together..not infront of her.'

'_I feel an un-normal presence...It feels..like vaccine digimon..several number of them.'_

_**'DO IT NOW!DESTROY THE DIGI-DESTINED!ALL OF THEM!EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!'**_A dark voiced screamed in his mind.

'But she's my cousin..she's my blood..'Raimu frowned,looking back at Sora.

_**'KILL HER WITH DIGNITY OR I'LL DESTROY HER WITHOUT IT!I'LL TURN HER INTO MY PUPPET!..'**_The voice replied.

Gatomon,Patamon,Veemon,Hawkmon,Wormon,Agumon,Tento mon,Gabumon and Biyomon rushed around human partners followed and stood beside Sora.

"What's going on?!"gasped Sora

'Now is not the time for this...I must make them trust me.I'll trick them into fetching me the _deadly Chips.._It'll give me time to get stronger.'

"He's trouble!He's the guy from the industrial zone!"replied Tk

"Im sorry about in need of that map you see."Raimu slowly grinned,walking towards Renomon and placing his hand over his shoulder.

"Why?Why do you need the map?"asked Davis

"It's a long story.I would prefair to show you.."replied Raimu

Davis looked over at Raimu's sly face and noticed a slight smirk on his quickly rushed over to him and grabbed him by his jacket.

"What are you pulling at?!"asked Davis

Raimu,pushed davis back and dropped him to the then walked over and let out a helping denied this defeat and got up alone.

Kari and Gatomon walked infront of davis and veemon.

"What's your name?"asked Kari

"Raimu is my partner DeviRenomon."

'Devirenomon is a prideful digimon with no sense of humor or is the virus version of his counter form proves his power by disposing his enemies with his powerful _Demon Shard_ attack.'Tentomon explained,pointing at Renomon.

"You must be the brains of the .Tell me,have you reached your mega form?"smirked Renomon.

Tentomon looked up at Izzy then frowned,he shook his head.

" so...Don't is greed."he added,walking towards Tai and Agumon.

"The leader of the bear the crest of courage but you never found it in you to express your in anger,to prove yourself to your friends."

Tai and Agumon held their fists strong as they stared at Renomon,as he coldly judged the rest of the group,everyone except Gatomon and stood far from them.

"Renomon,that's then,want me to explain everything or not?"Raimu boldly stated.

"Yes!Please do."nodded Kari

Raimu faintly chuckled and pulled out a black and white digivice from his belt and pointed it out infront of followed and did the rest of the group joined the circle.

"Digi-port open!"Raimu ordered,suddenly a black portal opened and all the digidestined were pulled into it,they felt as they powerlessly fell out of they all standed infront of an the digidestined and their partners stood behind the altar.

"Where are we?"asked Yolei

"This is a backup of the digital world."replied Renemon,standing beside a wall,with one foot on it and his head looking down.

"When was this backup created?"asked Ken

Raimu opened a large rotting book on the altar then looked up.

"It was created before the seven deadly demon lords were blessed with power."replied Raimu

"Blessed?They're monsters!"yelled Patamon

"But monsters are magical creatures?No?...The one thing many digimon don't know about the scary monsters is they suffered in the hands of the light for no reason but the lack of truth is in this book."Raimu explained.

Kari and Gatomon stood close to the altar,curious.

' code 1-666-787.

Lucemon was once a holy digimon that followed orders,he wrote the scripts for the future digidestined light day the poor angel had been burnt into the darkness over the fact of respected himself as much as he respected the was burnt for five thousand nights untill he found himself under the digital world,a place far deeper than the dark area.

code 2-666-692.

Once apon a time there was a legendary ,she had found respect and equality to the normal everyday of all digimon she had specially chosen one the 12 had found out about her doings,they forced her into an eternity of watching her love, joined Lucemon in the reign of the darkness.'

(After 4 more stories...)

code 7-666-766.

The strongest of all his once a beautiful and heroic having a nightmare one night he woke found his two loved leaders -Seraphimon the IV and Ophanimon the IX both murdered inside his home.A dark figure was standing over their promised power and vengence,without hesitation Angemon joined the darkness,he his angelic form,he turned into a every victim,his hunger couldn't end his thirst for then left his siblings and went on the hunt for power.'

Raimu closed the book and took a deep breath.

"Uhm..what does this have to do with us?"asked Takato

"Who are you?"asked Matt

"He's a digidestined,just like you and your fought Beelzemon,but failed to end his suffering."Raimu spat.

"Jerry told me to stop!I would'nt want to be the monster that Beelzemon was!"yelled Takato

"Calm always ends up in your loved ones die..Jerry..dieing.."Raimu coldly stated,leavind Takato shocked and somewhat frightened.

"Why do you stick up for Beelzemon so much?!"yelled Davis

"Why wouldn't I?He's not so different from every one of us!"yelled Raimu

"What's that supposed to mean?"asked Tai

"We all have two ,Devimon,Ladydevimon...They've told me everything..I know all about side evolutions."Raimu replied,throwing six photos down on the altar.

"Rai..who are 'they'?"asked Sora

"I don't know what you're talking about."replied Raimu.

"You just said they THEY told you you okay Rai?"Sora caringly asked,walking towards him and placing one hand on his shoulder.

"Never better...'_Kill them..kill them all!'_not yet..now is not the time.."

"What?..Rai are you sure you're okay?"asked sora with a sad and frownful place her hand on his left cheek and examined him.

"Im fine..just nerv-'Do it you sad excuse for a demon!..Do it now!'...Why can't you wait!..give me more time!"Raimu replied,walking away holding his arm.

"Rai!..where are you going?!"asked Sora

"Psst..what's up with her?"whispered Takato,tapping Davis' shook his head and lifted his shoulders.

Tai looked around,noticing all his friends looking worried and heroicly rushed over to Raimu and grabbed his shoulder,stopping him from leaving the room.

"Look we want answers!Not stories!"

Raimu looked at the door,then returned his sights back to Tai.

"Well,I was going to open the door..for us to leave the temple..You know..we could actually start making our way towards the dark area...I'll explain everything on the way."Raimu cheerfully grinned.

"Woahahah!Hold it right there!..(Davis walks over to Tai and Raimu,waving his hands)..why are we going to the dark area?!"asked Davis

"Not scared are you?"Renomon asked,walking past Davis and Veemon.

"Me scared?! (Davis shows Raimu and Renomon his crest of courage) You see this?It's totally acurate!"chuckled Davis

Raimu looked at Renomon,they both looked walked towards Davis and stood infront of him.

"What other crests do the rest of you guys got?"asked Raimu

Sora and Yolei walked over both holding their digivices and Digimon.

"Love!"

"Light!" Kari joined the group followed by Gatomon.

"Hope!"Nodded Tk

"Friendship."

"Kindness.."

"Intellect!"

'Seven Crests..where are the other 5 of them?..The twelve Digi destined?..No..the '12' must mean something else..'

"I've heard that there are twelve digidestined."

"Uh..Well with you we're 15."smiled Izzy

Raimu's face shatered suddenly hearing Izzy calling him a digi destined.

"Im no from it.."Raimu coldy shouted.

"Then what are you?"asked Tk

'_An X-virus it!'_

"I..Im a X-Virus Tamer.I..I was part of the dark Empire's testing facility.I ran away after watching two Dorumon kill eachother.."replied Raimu

"Dorumon?What are those?"asked Izzy

"Oh..nothing..Just a nickname for Greymon."chuckled Raimu,rubbing the back of his head.

"What's this X virus?"asked Yolei

"The X-virus is a digitally maid virus that empowers digimon to surpass their Mega showed no side effects on every facility got closed down.I made sure of it."replied Raimu,walking over to Yolei and placing a round black data disk in her then walked towards the front door and opened it by pulling a large red lever.

All leaving the Temple they found themselves standing on a large volcano was inhabited with large black trees,lava lakes,red plants and dust clouds that emerged from the sky was pitch black and a dark purple sun lit up the area.

"Welcome to the dark area of the digital world!"chuckled Raimu,with open arms.

"What?!Already?!"gasped Davis

Raimu turned around.

"You're so gullable!"he chuckled,turning around and walking down the mountain.

Everyone followed Raimu,leaving Davis behind while he taught about what Raimu just called him.

"Hey!What's that mean!?What's gullable mean?!"he yelled as he ran down towards them.

"Shut much loud noise will cause the volcano to erupt!"Renomon ordered,grabbing Davis from his shoulder.

"Really?"he asked

Renomon shook his head,let go of Davis and caught up to the others.

"You really are gullable."Renomon Chuckled.

"Why does everyone think im 'Gullable' ?!"yelled Davis

"Don't listen to them 're just trying to get on your nerves."smiled Kari

Sora followed Tai and Matt down the volcano,on the way down she watched noticed his hand sometimes closed her eyes and started to think about her past.

One night she woke up to the sound of her mother young girl opened her door to find her mother holding the house phone beside her ear and a photo of a beautiful young woman in her hand.

"Mum..what's wrong?"asked the little girl wearing pink pyjammas with little yellow birds all over it.

Her mother lifted her heavy eyes were blood shot an her mascara ran down her kneeled down beside Sora and dropped the house phone,she hugged Sora and burst into tears.

Two days later,

Sora and her parents stood infront of the altar,in dull and boring sound of church bells and tears was all that could be heard.A young boy with short black hair stood infront of the open held the young woman's cold white hands as tears hit her face,his father kneeled down beside him wearing a military uniform,crying on the boy left a black rose on the coffin and slowly backed away,shaking his head in with his father the boy sat down beside Sora and her family.

Sora looked up at him and held his boy looked up with tears in his eyes,they then turned their heads and listened to the priest.

Two years later Sora watched Raimu crying on the ground infront of two held a black rose and a white rose in both hands.

'Riaku Takenouchi,A great hero,left two children to carry on in his footsteps.'

"Rest...you need it after you for everything...I wish I could be half the man you were.I love you..both of you..I'll take care of Hayley..I promise.."Cried Raimu,placing the roses on both grave stones.

He stood up and backed walked over to Sora and her 's mother held a young todler's took the todler's hand and held sat down infront of the graves as the soldiers fired into the air,in honor of his father.

"Don't worry Hayley..I'll take care of you..I love you.."smiled Raimu,kissing her forehead.

Sora opened her eyes and rushed over to Raimu and Renomon.

"Rai..(places hand on his shoulder.)..hows Hayley?"she turned around with a cold and confused face.

"Are you alright?Who are you talking about?"asked Raimu

For a second Sora seemed shocked,she then closed her eyes and kept on to understand what happend to her thougthful cousin.

"Okay so we're can split up and finish this of three."Raimu ordered.

Kari,Gatomon,Sora,Biyomon,Tk and patamon walked over beside Raimu and Renomon.

"Okay,groups of 8."

Tai,Agumon,Davis,Veemon,Takato,Guilmon,Matt and Gabumon moved to the left.

Izzy,Tentomon,Yolei,Hawkmon,Ken,Wormmon,Tk and Patamon moved to the right.

"Well..huh..how bout that?"chuckled Raimu

"What?"asked Biyomon

"I've got clowns to the left of me,jokers to the right,here I in the middle with you."he sang,pointing at the other groups.A loud and slightly crazed laugh followed.

Sora closes her eyes again and starts to remember when they were younger.

This scenerio takes place a year after saving the digital and Hayley visited Sora and her family in was playing the piano while Hayley and Sora sat down listening to was a great musician.

"_And I'd give up forever to love you,cause I know you would may be far away,but our hearts haven't been an inch memories will forever live long,even if our hearts give out and our veins dry out like the sandy deserts."_Hayley sang,reading of a sheet of paper that Sora had written 's voice was beautiful,it sounded like the voices of angels.

She opened her eyes and followed her partners down the shady slowly started to notice Kari slowly getting closer to Raimu,while Tk,her bestfriend being left behind.

"Psst..Kari."

Kari looked back,she walked over to Sora.

"Is everything alright between you and Tk?..Did you two fight or something?"She asked,placing her hand on Kari's shoulder.

Kari shook her head and started looking at Raimu then at Tk.

"Oh..I get it."giggled Sora

Raimu turned his head slightly,and listened closely to the conversation.

"You like him..don't cha?"Whispered Sora with a sly smirk.

Kari started waving her hands in then calmed down and her face turned to blush,placing her hands together and looking at the ground.

"It's secret is safe with me."smiled Sora

At the peak of night the eight partners set up a small camp in the dense and Patamon happily ate some freshly caught fish with Biyomon,Gatomon and Sora while Kari sat on a large log looking up at the stars.

Kari lowered her head,noticing Devirenomon standing in the nearby lake,the water was freezing and shallow but Renomon showed no sign of feeling,just stand there meditating in the crystal clear the slight left she could see Raimu standing in the lake,on the shore she could see his clothes laying on a log.A sense of sensation filled her mind,as she returned her sights to the cute boy she fantazied about,she could notice him speaking.

But then it hit would he be doing in that freezing lake she couldn't bother figuring it out,she was busy examing his torso and arms.

'Girl get it together!What if he catches you checking him out?It would make you look bad..plus probably make Tk feel like eat some fish.'

And so she ..after taking one more peak of him,she then climbed off the log and sat beside Tk and started to cook a fish that was placed on a large everyone had eaten a wet Renomon and Raimu landed from over the large log,Raimu wasn't wearing his jacket or threw them down beside Kari's backpack and sat stood at the back,drying off at the digimon's private fire.

"Your fur really me to get you some deodrant?"smiled Patamon

Renomon looked down at Patamon.

"Beat it,pipsquick."he replied.

"He was only trying to be nice!Biyomon tell him!"yelled Gatomon

Biyomon looked up at shook her head and sat down.

"You're not going to tell him anything?!"gasped Gatomon

"He's only Renomon?"asked Biyomon nervously.

Renomon grinned and nodded.

"Yeah..joking."he grinned.

Meanwhile at the human's and Sora didn't stop staring at Raimu's chest.

"Ah..something the matter ladies?"asked Raimu,placing his fish in the fire.

Sora and Kari pointed at a large necklace that hanged from a silver chain around his necklace had the shape of a cresent moon and a pentagram.

"Oh this?..Yeah..just a little trinket."he said,taking a bite from the cooked fish.

"Hey that's digimon's food!You can catch your own!"Tk swallowed his food and threw the rest of the fish into the fire.

"Y'know..for an angel you sure are bitter.A bitter ironic,right?"grinned Raimu

"What?"he replied,looking confused.

"What do you mean what?You're an ang-..Wait hold on..You didn't know?...Sheesh did Seraphimon even teach you anything?"chuckled Raimu,throwing a couple of sticks in the fire.

Raimu pointed his finger at kari follwoed by a "You too.".

"What do you mean we're angels?..Im starting to feel awkward."asked Kari

"I'll explain this as fast as possible,took me weeks to understand myself."he took a stick and started to draw in the drew a crescent moon,a shining sun and a balance.

'The moon represents DEMON digimon or else known as Nightmare's soldiers,the sun represents ANGEL digimon and the balance represents the TWELVE KNIGHTS OF BALANCE or LEGENDARY KNIGHTS.'

"Who are the legendary knights?"asked Kari

"No one ..no one but you'se see...me and Renomon are Nightmare's soldiers,dusk followers...The only two we ever heard of were Omnimon and Gallantmon..."replied Raimu

"Dusk Followers?Nightmare Soldiers?Rai..what's gotten into you?"asked Sora holding his hand.

Raimu pulled his hand out from under hers and stood up.

"Im not sure you noticed we've grown up..we're no longer the innocent kids we used to be."Raimu said as he walked over to the large log.

"You don't even remember Hayley!...Ada...Riaku..do you remember them?!"yelled Sora,almost in clutched his fist and turned around slowly.

"OFCOURSE I REMEMBER THEM!..DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE TO TRY AND FORGET ABOUT THEM?About the pain?.."He yelled,causing Sora to move back in then turned around and walked back to the log and rested his fore head on it.

"What have you done?..What have you done Rai?"Sora asked,the second time was louder.

"Ohh I've been a naughty boy."he grinned,backing away from the log and walking over to his put on his shirt and picked up his then walked over to the large log and laid ontop of it.

"Rai why don't you want to talk to me?You know I'd love you no matter what!"frowned Sora slowly walking towards 's eyes shifted onto Sora with a somewhat jellous stare.

Raimu silently ignored her and played with a silver zippo lighter.

"It's none of your buisness what I do,did or will ever back off."Raimu coldly quickly stood up and walked beside Sora,he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay that's 's get some rest...we've had a long day."He said,sitting Sora down by the fire.

The next morning...the group was walking down a beautiful grass valley,Kari,Gatomon and Biyomon happily walked through it singing and and Patamon laughed and enjoyed the singing,Sora watched and held a flower by her chest and Raimu and his partner walked through as if they were in pain.

"_Can we forget the data and just get it over with?I've had enough of this torture."_renomon whispered.

"No,don't you get it?She bears the crest of light...Light overpower's Darkness...Hope and Love are both wouldn't stand a chance...unless..I..I got it!"he replied.

"_What's your plan Raimu?"_Renomon

"We head over to the X-factory and consume the would give us enough power to destroy the entire Digital world,including 's only a days walk."he whispered,pulling a small map out of his belt.

"_Everyone,we're changing path.(Everyone turns around in suspicion.)..we're going to the X-Factory to stop the data will stop creating all the evil ,Myotismon,Piemon..you know..those guys."_grinned Renomon

"Then what are we waiting for?Let's get going!"chuckled Tk.

After an hour of silence,an idea popped into Kari's mind.

"What is this place?Weren't we in the dark area?"asked Kari

"A millenium ago the legendary Digimon Houhoumon flew over the dark area,as he did Skullsatamon hunted it down and cursed green leaf or piece of grass is its blood."replied Raimu

"But that's just a rumor,right?"chuckled Biyomon as a fearful shiver went down her spine.

Raimu stopped walking and pointed at a large skeleton of Houhoumon.

The entire walk was silent from then night hit the group set up camp and rested.

"Has anybody seen Gatomon or Biyomon?"asked Patamon

"_Patamon let the girls have their talking about their intrests."_Renomon said as he sat by the fire sharpening his claws.

"Like you?"replied Patamon

Renomon dropped his piece of flint in the fire and gasped.

"_What are you on about?!"_he gasped

"I've seen Biyomon and Gatomon looking at you.I know what it means."Patamon frowned.

"_I have no interest in neither of them.I uh..have lady waiting for me back at home."_Renomon replied.

"Really now?What's your lady's name?"smiled Kari

"_Uh..Lady..Renimon.."_

"LadyRenimon?..you sure you don't mean Renamon?"smirked Kari.

"_Look who it is...they're back!"_pointed Renomon

Gatomon and Biyomon walked towards the fire and sat down beside their both started eating some crackers.

"We've almost made end is nigh'."grinned Raimu looking out into the distance (the factory could be seen.)

Gatomon was the only one that heard Raimu and his so she stood up and slowly walked over to Raimu without raising stood beside him.

"I know you're up to something..I can feel it."she whispered,looking up to him with her large glossy eyes.

"_**Those eyes..you don't want me to hurt you...do you..?"**_Raimu replied looking down at her,coldly and without a sense of remorse.

Gatomon gasped and held her paws together.

"Myot..Myotismon?.."she gasped

"_**That is right..if you even open your mouth about anything,Wizardmon will suffer..a pain far worse than death."**_grinned Raimu

Gatomon closed her eyes and a tear ran down her face,she wiped the tear off and returned to the Gatomon leaving,Raimu's eyes returned to normal and he suddenly started breathing again,he held his hand out infront of himself.

'This will soon all end..I'll soon have the power to destroy them all once and for all..every single one of you bastards!'Raimu's hand turned to fists in the taught of Raimu looked back as the sound of buzzing started to also stood up and held his fists up ready for a fight.

"You ready Renomon?!"asked Raimu

"_Let's do this."_he nodded.

"No hold on!It's just Kabuterimon,Aquilamon and Stingmon!Our friends!"yelled Patamon waving his short lowered his hands and walked over to Raimu seeming annoyed.

The flying digimon landed and their partners jumped off their backs,Henry and Terriermon jumped off Kabuterimon's back.

"Guys!What are you doing here?!"smiled Kari

"Our digivices were out of control so we followed them and they brought us here."smiled Izzy

Raimu turned around in anger.

"_Nein!_..Wha-...since when did I learn german?...Barbamon..get out of my head!"he whispered

'You better be able to defeat them all!Get to the data charms before the other digidestined make it and over power you!'

Raimu turned around and walked over to the fire.

"Okay we have to get in there right now!Something big is coming for us..we think it's Barbamon and Lucemon..they're trying to stop us from causing any progress."

"What now?But we're all exhausted!"replied Tk

"Adds to my point of us moving and getting it over and done with!It will give us the advantage without a doubt!"argued Raimu

No one seemed to agree with Raimu,especially not ,everyone except Kari,she felt she could somewhat relate with Raimu,she could see something special in walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder,as she did Raimu felt a cold gust hit his heart.

"Im with you Rai,I trust you."smiled Kari

"If Kari's in,than Im in."smiled Yolei

"We're all doubt."Nodded Izzy

The three champion digimon returned to their rookie levels and walked beside their partners as they made their way down the dark hill,the whole trip Gatomon looked up at the sky and held her hands together.

"_There's nothing up there..no such thing as heaven..only this wasteland..but I suggest you have hope for a better future than 't regret your past,regret the wrong you will cause in the future."_Renomon whispered as he walked beside Gatomon at the back of the group.

"You're not like HIM are you..?"she asked,pointing at Raimu.

"_It's not his choice,he's been through too 's being used but he can't fight it."_replied Renomon.

"So Myotismon is using him?"asked Gatomon

"_ 's been using him ever since his parents parted with him."_replied Renomon

Gatomon stopped walking and stared at Renomon.

"He doesn't have...he's not like Kari at all.."she told herself.

"_Ofcourse not..Sora's been there to pick him up when he fell..ever since they were children."_replied Renomon

"So that's why Sora's been so sad for him..they knew each other."

"_You should go ask her for questions..I must go now."_

Renomon walked over to Raimu and Gatomon walked over to thugged on Sora's shirt trying to make her notice Gatomon.

"Oh hey Gatomon..*Sniff* what's up?"she frowned with sore red eyes.

"Are you alright?..You look really sad."asked Gatomon

"He's not even...he's nothing like before..he's so different..cold."She frowned wiping the tears from her face.

The group stopped walking upon arriving at the factory's metal everyone watched as they saw Raimu kicking the doors factory was one building with just one blue and silver stream of data flowing into the ground.

"We've made it..it's time to find out our true meaning.."Raimu said,walking over to the data with his digidestined walked in and watched.

"Finally!Hahaha!No more questions!No more voices!YES!"he cheered throwing his jacket off his body and walking towards the he made it,he stood and turned around with open arms.

"Rai..don't do this.."frowned Sora

"Im sorry Sora..but this is my only freedom!My only exit from this suffering!"he stood behind him.

"We trusted you!..I TRUSTED you!"Kari frowned.

"Real sorry 'bout that but not my problem!You ready Renomon?!"he yelled.

"_You know it."_he grinned.

Together they stepped into the flowing data as they did metalgrowlmon,metalgreymon,weregarurumon and Exveemon landed and stood infront of the digidestined.

"The power!..It feels..amazing!"he yelled in ecstasy.

Suddenly his laughing started to turn to painful screams.

"No more!..Too much power!..Aaah.."he screamed.

Suddenly the data stopped flowing and and Renomon were fired into a metal wall.

"Get ready boys!This can't be good!"growled Weregarurumon.

Raimu slowly started to stand shaking and holding his face,as he got his balance back he stood up and let go of his of it was a dark purple with a red eye,one arm was white with large with claws.

"I feel..empowered..magnificent!"he shouted in then noticed his hand and started to shake his head in disbelief and doubt.

"You got something on your face."pointed ExVeemon.

Raimu looked up at the ultimate and champion digimon in lifted his digivice with his hollow hand.

"_DeviRenomon Digivolve into..Baalmon!The demon of the flies!"_

"Finally!We're out of his reach!We've done it!"Raimu chuckled.

"_Let's dance dino tards."_grinned Baalmon jumping into the air and slashing several missiles,he then landed on Metalgrowlmon and stabbed him in the shoulder,his blade was kicked onto the ground by weregarrurumon.

"_Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon would be laughing their asses off at such a bad play DEAD!"Baalmon yelled kicking Weregarrurumon to the ground._

"Rai stop it!We're your friends!"yelled Sora

"It's no use..he's hollow..empty..just full of power.."replied Renamon.

"Renamon!Rika! What are you doing here?!"cheered Terriermon.

"Long story we brought some friends."smiled Rika

Suzie,Jerry and a short orange haired girl walked in with their orange haired girl's partner was a one normal eye opened suddenly as he saw the slowly walked towards her in Metalgreymon tried to walk infront of him and stop him Baalmon leaped out and kicked him and Tai tried to stop Raimu but they were both pushed to the ground by kneeled down infront of the girl and punch the ground.

"What..are you doing here?!I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!He's now coming for you..he's coming for all of you!"Yelled raied his hollow hand and moved the girl's hair and put it behind her then stood up and looked at Izzy and Ken stood amazed staring at their digivices while pointing them at Raimu.

"Back away! You can't hurt her!"roared Liollmon.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER WHERE IT WAS SAFE!WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE?!"yelled Raimu.

"I wanted to help you Rai!Your my brother!I don't want to lose you too."frowned the girl.

Raimu's eye widened as he examined the girl that stood infront of placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly left he factory.

"Im sorry Hayley..Sora will take care of you.."Raimu said as he walked stopped out side the factory with baalmon beside turned his head slightly then continued walking into the dark fog,their shadows faded into nothing.

Sora hugged Hayley while Biyomon and Liollmon stood beside each burst into tears.

"He'll be back..I know it..I feel it.."Jerry said holding Baalmon's sword.

"What do you mean Jerry?"asked Takato

"I don't know..it's baalmon is watching us.."replied Jerry looking at his Hanzo sword.

'_The renegade never complains if too complains if he is unable to become he has lost all to fight he has no renegade must put his hate and anger aside and fight the evil that corrupts his hollow longer walking alone the renegade must lay down his freedom and join a pack of warriors and help them find their meanings.'_

Metalgreymon returned to Agumon,Metalgrowlmon to Guilmon,WereGarrurumon to Gabumon and ExVeemon to Veemon.

"We'll rest here,everyone stay together and be help me with the fire."Tai ordered,he seemed stricken about the earlier Sora's cousins,getting beaten by one ultimate digimon and being lost in the dark area.

'If you say anything..Wizardmon will suffer a pain worse than death.'Those words echoed in Gatomon's mind as she walked around in the purple grass,she looked up at the silver crescent moon and what will happen since Raimu is Wizardmon suffer?Will the digidestined suffer?Too much suffering for her concious to handle.

"_Gatomon..why did you let him do it..."_a cold breeze whispered.

"Wizardmon?!Is that you?"she gasped looking around.

"_I..thought you...cared about me..."_

"I was scared!..I didn't know what to do!"cried Gatomon

"_You're as much of a bastard as myotismon...you traitor..."_

"_**THAT'S RIGHT!NOW TO END YOU ALL ONCE AND FOR ALL!THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DEMON COULDN'T KILL YOU...HE WAS TOO HUNGRY FOR POWER AND ENDED UP KILLING HIMSELF!"**_Myotismon and Sora held eachother in disbelief of Raimu's death.

_**"Your strength is only when you are IT'S TIME TO MOVE ON!HAHAHAH!"**_he cackled cursing the were all picked up by a magical force and sent across the digital world...meanwhile Baalmon and Raimu walked in the dark desert a few miles ahead they saw a bright light crash...

_**"Will the digi-destined be able to defeat Myotismon?Will Raimu and Baalmon continue hunting down his foes?Find out on the next chapter of Digimon!Digital monsters!"**_

Tai,Agumon,Davis,Veemon,Takato,Guilmon,Matt and Gabumon moved to the left.

Izzy,Tentomon,Yolei,Hawkmon,Ken,Wormmon,Henry and Terriermon moved to the right.


End file.
